Forest of Sadness
by AruuYuda-ShoriKyuyu
Summary: He promised that he would come back, but he didn't. She waited for him in the deep, dark forest for what seemed an eternity. She longed for him. She missed him. She missed the moments they shared. Oh, how she wanted to see him once more... [AU/Semi-OOC warning. Gift-fic for IzedaDatori-YufukuShusei, my sister. Based off the song "Anata ga Ita Mori". Read and review, please...]


_AruuYuda-1601: So my dear sister Ize (IzedaDatori-YufukuShusei on this site) wanted me to write this for her. Gift-fic. Hehe. Ain't I a good sister? _=w=

_Based off the song "Anata ga Ita Mori" by Jyukai. First ending song of Fate/stay night._

_I ain't that confident writing non-Vocaloid stories, so...bear with me?_ :D

_Warnings: Semi-OOC, AU._

_Read on?_

~~~::::::::::::::::::::~~~

_Wasn't it painful? She was waiting for him for many days. Years. Decades. For the solitary girl, it seemed like an eternity. But he never came back._

In a thick, dark, fog-surrounded forest, a petite girl sat there, hugging her knees. Deep in the forest, her cries of longing were not heard by anybody. Only she, herself, could hear it. Only she, herself, could feel its sadness.

Tear trails were visible on her pale cheeks.

Her glassy emerald-green eyes roamed the dark scenery before her.

_It was painful._

_He never came back._

_He promised that he would come back. He told her to stay and wait for him. She did. She waited for a long time. Yet he didn't show up._

"_Why...?"_

She sighed in despair, lowering and burying her head into her crossed arms. Her let-down, soft blonde hair fell over her melancholic eyes, casting a shadow over them.

No one could hear her despairing sigh. No one.

She bit her bottom lip.

She remembered the times she had spent with him. She dearly missed him so much that it made her faintly hallucinate. But she knew that he wasn't there. If she heard his voice vividly, clearly, then she was sure that he was beside her. If she felt his reassuring touch, then she was sure that he was with her.

She reached out her arm, but the only thing she felt was like she was...dancing in faraway space. Empty space. There were no one besides her, the solitary, despaired girl.

She was tired, yet she didn't dare give up waiting for him. She truly loved him. That's why she didn't give up.

She waited for him, daring not to sleep. She crossed sleepless nights longing and waiting for him.

She missed his soothing voice. His features – his messy but smooth auburn hair, golden-brown eyes, and his perfectly-shaped face. Their moments. How she deeply wished to see him again...

The girl inhaled, breathing in the faint scent of the boy, which he left on her with a hug. She could still feel his warm embrace. To think that she truly missed him... What he left behind on her still didn't fade away with time.

She stood up, her white sundress a little soiled. She walked aimlessly, hopelessly, around the dark forest. She tried to search for him. But she felt that it was...useless.

She closed her eyes, suddenly, tearfully, remembering the times when they were together...

It seemed so real that it made her reach out her hand again...

_She heard his voice in that memory..._

Tears streamed down her cheeks in pain.

"_Why don't you come back...?"_

She loved him.

_"I love you..."_

But those words, which she said earnestly, sincerely... She was sure that it wouldn't reach him, as it was dispersed in the blowing wind, dissolving it.

Disappearing.

She couldn't touch him again. She couldn't feel what she felt before again. The feelings of joy and contentment? No...she couldn't. She wouldn't.

_She wouldn't see him again._

She hoped that those well-kept memories wouldn't disappear. But, as time extended, the memories wanted to slowly fade away... Slowly... slowly...

She tried hard not to let it disappear.

"_Don't disappear..."_

True, it didn't fade away. She wanted it to linger for so long until her existence ceased. Until she died.

She missed him terribly...

She felt sad. He would come back, right?

The girl waited for countless days again... Until she died. He didn't return. She didn't see him before she disappeared.

The forest fog enveloped her petite body, and the cold wind blew...

She died with a slight smile, but sadness and melancholy were purely present.

~~~::::::::::::::::::::~~~

_AruuYuda-1601: So...the end. I hope my sis liked this... Reviews from you readers, too, please?_ :)


End file.
